Late
by The Confused One
Summary: Alex has important news for Bobby, and then they go searching for a home. This is a BA shipper story.
1. Baby News

Late

By: The Confused One

Summary: Alex has news for Bobby.

Rating: K

Warnings: None really, unless your not a BA shipper.

Reviews: Yes, of course. Please review.

Archive: If you want it, just let know where you're taking it.

Disclaimer: Well, since I have no money and I don't own the show or the characters, please don't sue. I promise I'm not profiting.

A/N: OK, after writing a chapter of "Dredging up the Past" and "Patching Wounds", I decided I needed to do something fluffier. This is oneshot is the result. Yes, I blame recent fics for the inspiration. Thanks GraciePie. LOL

Alex walked back into the den. Staring at her husband, who was, of course, watching the history channel, she was starting to get a nauseous feeling in her stomach. She knew it was just nerves this time. While it wasn't going to be a shock, he would probably be a little surprised at the speed. Faking a smile, she walked up and stole the remote and turned the TV off.

Bobby playfully looked up at his wife and tried to snatch the remote back, grumbling, "Oh come on. Give it back, please. This is an interesting piece on Napoleon."

Alex smiled slightly, absently thinking of how cute he could be. Focusing again, she explained, "We need to talk."

Seeing her turn serious, Bobby frowned and stopped. Moving aside so she could sit down, he tried to keep his mind from running through all the different horrible things she could want to tell him. Watching her sit down, he bit the bullet, "OK. What's wrong?"

Turning to face him, she admitted, "I wouldn't say something is really wrong… You know I've been sick the last few days. I didn't tell you before, because I didn't want to freak you out or get your hopes up, but I'm also late."

Confused, Bobby wasn't sure he was following. He finally asked, "Late?"

Alex rolled her eyes and started laughing. She responded, "For someone so smart you can be dense. My period Bobby."

It was then that it finally hit Bobby. Wide-eyed and surprised, he stumbled through some words, "Oh! Oh God, you're…"

Alex laughed a little more. She nodded and pointed to their bathroom, "The test in there. It's positive. I'm pregnant."

Going from surprise to pure joy, Bobby grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Pulling away they both just smiled. Staring into her eyes, he just replied, "Wow, we're going to be parents. I kind of thought, thought it would take a little longer."

Alex nodded. She quipped, "Yeah, apparently one of us is good."

Bobby laughed again. Still trying to process, he replied, "I'm going to be a father."

Lying down on her back, she put her head in his lap. She assured him, "You're going to be a wonderful dad."

Stroking her hair, Bobby asked, "You know what this means, right?"

Looking up at him, Alex happily asked, "What?"

Bobby looked over at the real estate books and reminded her, "We're going to have to get serious about finding a house."

Alex smiled. Snuggling back down, she softly replied, "Hmm. You, me, our baby, and a home. Sounds like heaven."


	2. School Districts

Late: Chapter 2

By: The Confused One

A/N: After reading and writing a couple of angsty chapters in fics, I really just needed to write something fluffy, and well, since so many people were asking for more, I thought I'd write a second chapter. Please enjoy and remember to review. Thanks. Special thanks to GraciePie for the idea of how to continue this story.

Later that night, the only light in the whole apartment was from the glow of the computer that Bobby was staring at intently. He quickly jotted a couple of notes about the school he was looking at. Pulling up another page, he began reading it too. He was determined to find the perfect school and perfect school district.

Alex walked up behind him. She put her head on his shoulder. She asked, "It's two in the morning Bobby. What are you still doing up?"

Bobby absently, went to another webpage. He explained, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to find the right school district, so we know where to look for that house."

Alex sighed and sat up straight. She complained, "The knowledge that you haven't even been to bed got me up. Come to bed, Bobby. We can do that tomorrow. I'm tired and pregnant. Don't make me stay up and wait for you."

Bobby smiled slightly. He teased, "Emotional blackmail huh? How do you know I haven't been to bed?"

Alex rolled her eyes. She explained, "I can usually sense, when I wake up if you've at least been in bed, and you haven't. Don't make me ask again."

Bobby continued to stare at the screen. Writing another note, he promised, "I'll be there in a minute, I promise. I just want to finish this last one."

Alex sighed again. She let her voice get a little edge to it. She was tired and this was ridiculous. She insisted, "We have to be up in about five hours Bobby. You need some sleep. Please come now."

Bobby finally sighed. Putting the page in his favorites, he shut the computer down. Turning to face her, he explained, "We need to get the right house, in the right neighborhood with the right school."

Alex rolled her eyes. She assured him, "The right school and neighborhood will still be there later today Bobby."

Bobby stood and nodded. Following her into the bedroom, he rubbed his neck and apologized, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to drag you out of bed. I started looking through the books, and I wanted to narrow it down."

Getting into bed, Alex regarded him for a moment. It was then she realized why he really hadn't come to bed and why the schools were so interesting to him. She promised, "It really is going to be alright. We can do this. Don't be nervous."

Bobby smiled slightly. Her ability to read him always amazed him. He finally explained, "I know. And we talked about this. I want this, I just. The news has had time to settle, and I guess with my family… I don't want to screw up."

Sitting up, she watched as he got into bed. She tried to reassure him, "Don't worry about being perfect. No parents are perfect. You know that. You're going to be incredible. I know it."

Bobby smiled a little more. Leaning over, he kissed her. Lying down, he let her snuggle up against him. He stroked her hair and whispered, "Thank you."


	3. A Realtor?

Late: Chapter 3

By: The Confused One

A/N: This story has sort of become a thing. LOL I haven't been sure how I was going to do this story, but I think I've figured it out. It's just sort of going to be random scenes through her pregnancy. So, the next chapter might have Deakins and others in it. Enjoy the chapter below.

Alex sat on the couch. Her laptop was in her lap. Bobby was leaning over her shoulder and against the couch. He pointed to the screen and explained, "I like the porch. It. It's big and has a, nice swing."

Alex smiled and agreed, "Yeah. I like it too. I can see us there."

Bobby smiled now. With a nod, he replied, "Can you, can you go inside?"

Alex clicked inside and began taking the virtual tour. She commented, "Small kitchen."

Bobby agreed, "Yeah. The rooms are very, cut up."

Alex nodded and finally sighed. Clicking out of the tour, she went back to the list of houses. She stopped at one that was in their budget, right number of bedrooms, right square footage range, and in the school district Bobby was obsessively adamant about. She offered, "Here's one."

Bobby watched her click on the link and the house came up. He sighed and replied, "It's going to need some work."

Alex sighed and nodded. She went back to the list and replied, "We have another twelve pages. We really should just call a realtor."

Bobby shook his head. He insisted, "We don't need a realtor Alex. We just have to be a little more patient. We'll find the right house."

Alex rolled her eyes. Placating him, she scrolled the list. She finally tried again, "Bobby, that's a realtor's job. They're supposed to weed out the houses they know we wouldn't want, based on the information we give them."

Bobby sighed. He tried to explain again, "They're expensive and this isn't that hard to do on your own. It's just, you know, searching. Think of it as canvassing a neighborhood for information."

Alex rolled her eyes again. She finally looked up at him and questioned, "Since when have you been cheap? You've never been, cheap. This is not about money. I know that. What's wrong?"

Bobby smiled slightly. He should have known better. He couldn't hide from her. With a shrug, he confessed, "OK. Maybe it's… I want to do this Alex. I want to find the right home for us and our baby."

Alex smiled again, momentarily noting how sweet the sentiment was. Touching his cheek, she tried to reassure him, "We talked about this already. Though, I'm getting the feeling I'm going to be giving this speech a lot over the next few months. Listen to me. It doesn't have to be perfect. It's not going to be, no matter hard you try."

Bobby nodded. He assured her, "I know. I just… I want to feel like I'm doing something."

Alex shook her head. She would never understand why he thought himself so incapable sometimes. She quickly assured him, "You're doing plenty. You've gone to every doctor's appointment with me. Not to mention, you've practically banned me from driving, which, by the way, I don't appreciate."

Bobby stared at the couch. He finally replied, "I know. Sorry about that. I just worry."

Alex rolled her eyes and turned back to the computer. She teased, "I think we should worry more about your driving than mine."

Bobby snickered now. He half-heartedly defended himself, "I'm not that bad."

Alex smirked as she began scrolling again. She sighed and came up with a plan. She offered him a deal, "Tell you what. I'll let you continue to play with this for another month. If we haven't found anything by then, you'll let me call a realtor. OK?"

Bobby watched as Alex went to the next page. He hesitated momentarily, and finally agreed, "Alright. I can work with that."

Alex smiled and nodded. If she could use this deal to keep him in line, from running himself into the ground, and hiding from his fears too much, she was grateful for it. Clicking on the next house that was within their parameters, she replied, "I already like the yard on this one."


	4. A Conversation about Driving

Late: Chapter 4

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, this whole conversation started as something I was going to do as a one-shot between them, but it just felt right in this fic. So, here it is. Please enjoy and remember to review. Thanks.

Getting into the car, Alex complained, "Bobby, we've been to ten houses today already. Let's go home, please."

Starting the car, Bobby argued, "But there is one more close by."

Alex groaned. Beating him to the gearshift, she met his eyes and insisted, "My feet hurt. It's almost five. We've been at this since eight this morning. It's time to go home."

Bobby sighed. Nodding, he relented, "Alright."

Alex nodded and let go of the gear shift. Sitting up straight again, she grumbled, "Thank you. This is why I drive. I'm in charge of where we go, and you don't drag us all over creation."

Bobby smiled. Pulling into traffic, he teased, "I know. I know why you started insisting on driving, too. It was your way of making sure you always knew where we were going. It was one of the ways you were trying to keep up with me."

Shaking her head, Alex blushed slightly and confessed, "Yeah. It was. Also, you're driving sucks." Alex stared out the windshield a moment. Looking at him, she asked, "I was that bad at hiding it?"

Bobby smirked. He promised, "My driving is not that bad."

Alex arched her eyebrows. Still watching him, she countered, "Yes, it is. And you didn't answer my question."

Bobby continued to smile. He finally replied, "No. You weren't that bad at hiding it. I got to know you, and I realized that you're, generally, not a control freak, and that your insistence that you drive was about something else. Then it occurred to me one day when we got into the car and you asked where we were going. You were trying to minimize any surprises."

Alex snorted. Looking out the windshield again, she admitted, "The first few weeks you were constantly going and practically ignoring me. Remember the Wilson case?" When she got a nod, she continued, "You dragged us out to that cabin to check on that stupid fern. I was furious. It was a three hour drive outside the city to look at a plant. At the time, I wanted to throttle you. I thought we should have called the locals to check on it. Then on the way back, you almost got us sideswiped by that truck. I knew that was it. You weren't driving us anywhere anymore. I was going to be in charge of the keys."

Bobby laughed at her story. He admitted, "I'm sorry. You know how it was then. I still thought you'd leave. I don't even remember you being angry about it."

Alex sighed and assured him, "I figured as much. You seemed surprised when I demanded to start driving."

Bobby laughed again at the memory. He agreed, "Yeah. That's when I started really paying attention to you and came to realize you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're still the best partner I've ever had."

Alex grinned now. She teased, "What _are _we going to do with you when I have to go on desk duty and then maternity leave?"

Bobby sighed. He confessed, "I'm going to hate it, again."

Alex laughed. She agreed, "I know, but this time, you get to come home to me."

Bobby sighed and lamented, "It's not the same"

Alex sighed. She could tell where his mind was going. She said his name and then fell short.

Filling the vacuum, Bobby focused on the houses again, "When we get home, I'm going to look over those inspection reports."

Alex closed her eyes. She sighed and reminded him, "Bobby, we didn't even like most of those houses."

Bobby nodded. He agreed, "I know. That's why we need to look over the ones we did like."

Alex shook her head and warned, "You're being obsessive again. Every one of those houses is safe, Bobby."

Bobby nodded absently. He persisted, "I want to check anyway."

Alex shook her head and rolled her eyes. She tried to reassure him, "Please don't worry about what your temporary partner is going to be like. It's going to be fine, and they can't be worse than Bishop."

Bobby laughed. With a nod, he apologized, "I'm sorry… about today. I'm surprised you let me… drag you to as many houses as you did."

Alex laughed and affectionately admitted, "I went as long as I could. Bobby, you really don't need to look over those reports tonight."

Bobby simply replied, "I have a week left."

With a sigh, she warned, "I'm tempted to call tomorrow just to get my husband back."

Bobby internally groaned. He apologized again, "I'm sorry. I know I've been…preoccupied. But you're the one who gave me a month."

Alex rolled her eyes again. She replied, "The word is obsessive, Bobby, and it has nothing to do with the time limit I gave you."

With a nod, Bobby turned into a restaurant parking lot. Noting the look of surprise on Alex's face, he announced, "You're right. No reports or real estate books tonight. I promise, dinner instead."

Alex smiled again. Meeting his eyes, she happily agreed, "It's great. Thank you. God, I'm starved. I'm dying for ribs."

Bobby laughed as he watched her get out of the car. It was moments like this that Bobby was struck by how close to perfect his life had become. He was then struck with a fleeting thought: it was this stability and near perfection that truly caused his anxiety. A part of him still feared losing it. Pushing the thought away, he smiled again and got out of the car and joined her.


	5. Meeting the Realtor

Late: Chapter 5

By: The Confused One

A/N: It was kind of fun to bring someone else into the story. LOL I just realized every chapter till now was just Bobby and Alex. Of course, thank you goes out to InfinityStar for reading this over. Please enjoy and remember to review. Thanks.

Alex stared into the mirror. She sighed and complained, "God, I'm only twelve weeks, and I'm already starting to feel like a whale. I had to put two more shirts in the back of the closet. I can't wait wear them."

Bobby laughed. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her neck, he assured her, "You look beautiful."

Alex rolled her eyes. Pulling away, she grabbed her purse and insisted, "So says the biased man who loves me."

Kissing her cheek, he promised, "More than anything."

Alex smiled. Shaking her head, she led him out of the apartment. Walking to the car, she asked, "You're really OK with this meeting?"

Bobby opened the door for her with a shrug. He simply replied, "Its fine. I did promise."

Alex nodded. She knew from that statement that he still didn't like the idea, but he wasn't going argue about it. It was time to meet a realtor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reaching the realtor's office, Bobby parked. He hesitantly asked, "How many more of these do we have?"

Alex sighed. She confessed, "This is the only one. I've met a few different people, the past week. I chose her."

Bobby sighed. He commented, "Thanks."

Alex closed her eyes. Grabbing his arm, she explained, "I'm sorry. I wanted to be prepared. I know you. I know how you are. You'll like her. Trust me."

Bobby took a deep breath and nodded. Getting out of the car, he followed her inside. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

Alex could feel Bobby behind her. She was relieved that he seemed to be OK. Meeting the realtor she had talked to before, she greeted the young woman, "Connie, hi. Thanks for meeting us. This is my husband, Bobby Goren."

Bobby shook her hand, and politely replied, "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

Connie smiled brightly and led them into her office, saying, "I jumped at the chance to work with you two. It's nice when couples are on the same page and come in knowing what they want. It makes my job easier. I can tell you guys have done some looking."

Alex sat down in a chair. She sensed Bobby was standing somewhere behind her. Connie sat down in her chair and started looking for a file. Alex continued the conversation, "Yeah, we've done some looking. It helps."

Connie nodded. Finding the file she was looking for, she began typing something onto her computer. She was slightly amused as Bobby walked around her office looking at the books on her bookcases. Ignoring it, she talked to Alex, unsure if Bobby was even paying attention, "Putting in your preferences and specifics, I've narrowed things down nicely for you."

Alex smiled. She watched Connie watching Bobby. Turning to check on him, she smiled even more as he was flipping through a book. Turning her attention back to Connie, she assured her, "Sorry. He likes to touch things. He won't hurt anything."

Connie shrugged. She smiled slightly and told Bobby, "That's one of my favorites."

Bobby smiled slightly and nodded. Putting it back, he replied, "Mine, too. Sorry, you were saying something about narrowing it down?"

Impressed that he had been paying attention, she explained, "These are the homes on the market that fit your specifics."

Sitting down beside Alex, Bobby smiled as he began reading down the list. Looking at Alex, he saw her smile too. He commented, "Maybe we're picky?"

Alex laughed now. She playfully corrected him, "No. I'm picky. You're just impossible."

Bobby looked at the slightly confused Connie. He explained, "We've seen a lot of these."

With a nod, Connie offered, "Well, we can remove those from the list."

Bobby watched, amused, as Alex went through the list with Connie. As they finished, Alex assured Connie, "That's all of them."

Connie nodded, impressed. She replied, "Alright. You two did well. I have your schedule for the next few days. I'll make some appointments, so you can see the houses left."

Bobby nodded as he stood. He warned, "With our jobs, our schedule can be a little fluid at times."

Connie promised, "That's not a problem. Just keep me updated."

Bobby nodded and decided then that he liked her. Shaking her hand, he replied, "Thank you."

Alex smiled a little as she stood up. She replied, "We look forward to hearing from you."

Bobby held the door for her as they walked out of the room. Bobby broke the silence as they walked down the hall, "I liked her."

Alex smiled. Leaving the building, she was relieved and said so, "Good. I thought you would. I like her, too. It's not going to be so bad. I promise."

Bobby smiled. Opening the car door for her, he replied, "I know. You should probably call the doctor's office."

Confused, Alex waited till he got into the car. She finally asked, "Why?"

Bobby started the car and reminded her, "We're going to be late."

Alex smiled. She reminded him, "It got pushed back, remember. We're going to be almost twenty minutes early."

Bobby sighed. He admitted, "I forgot about that."

Alex nodded. She replied, "I almost did. Don't worry about it."

Bobby nodded. Letting it go, he offered, "Lunch first then?"

Alex smiled. Relieved that he wasn't going to make a deal out of forgetting, she happily agreed, "Yes, please."


	6. Finally, a House

Late: Chapter 6

By: The Confused One

A/N: YAY! Bobby and Alex get a house. Thank you to InfinityStar for reading this over. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review. Thanks.

Alex sat at the kitchen table, with Bobby directly across from her. She smiled as she hung up the phone and informed Bobby, "Well, it's done. We just have to sign the papers tomorrow morning."

Bobby gave her a crooked smile. With a nod, he replied, "Good."

Not completely convinced of his enthusiasm, Alex asked, "You're sure?"

Bobby nodded after a moment. He assured her, "Yeah. It's everything we wanted."

Alex smirked. Standing up, she kissed him. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, she quipped, "Thank God. It's about time you saw it my way."

Bobby arched his eyebrows. Watching her put water in the glass, he sighed before replying, "I'm sorry about that. I know I dragged my feet."

Alex sat back down. Popping her vitamins into her mouth, she assured him, "I knew you'd come around. I wanted that house, and I could tell you did, too. You just…needed to be sure."

Bobby smiled slightly and simply replied, "You're still the most patient woman I've ever met."

Alex laughed. Shaking her head, she remarked, "No, I'm not. I just know you and how you operate. Though, I'll confess, I managed to get Connie to make sure no one else got it before you agreed."

Bobby smiled a real smile now. He inquired, "Really?"

Alex smirked and admitted, "I think I was quite impressive too. Being your partner for seven years paid off."

Chuckling, Bobby met her eyes and confessed, "A part of me never thought I'd have this."

Alex closed her eyes. Putting her hand on his, she promised him, "This is never going away. I'm here to stay, and you're going to be a great father to this baby."

Bobby nodded. Taking her hand, he kissed it and assured her, "You're going to be even better. It just still amazes me sometimes. I have you, a baby on the way, and a home."

Alex smiled. Taking her hand back, she teased, "Complete with your very own lawn to mow."

Bobby laughed and admitted, "Lewis and I actually had a lawn mowing business when we were kids. I can't believe I actually want to mow again, but I do."

Amused, Alex stood up and grabbed his arm. She was relieved when he stood for her and let her lead him to the bedroom. Entering the room, she explained, "Well, I think tonight requires a celebration."

Bobby smirked. Pulling her towards him, he kissed her neck and announced, "I've decided that I like the second trimester better than the first."

Alex laughed. Pulling away, she kicked her shoes off and commented, "Yeah, well, you try having your breasts all sore and see how often you're in the mood."

Bobby watched her for a moment and replied, "I know. I'm sorry."

Alex shook her head. Kissing his lips, she replied, "Not complaining, just commenting."

Bobby nodded slightly. Kissing her again, he murmured, "God, I love you. I've missed you."

Moving to the bed, Alex replied, "I've missed you, too."

Joining her on the bed, Bobby let her remove his shirt. Meeting her eyes, he couldn't imagine being happier. Everything was right in their world. He let that thought germinate and refused to let it worry him. In his past, too much happiness always led to something horrible. He refused to go there because of Alex. She always chased the demons away. Just being in the same room with her kept such thoughts away.


	7. Carmel Ridge

Late: Chapter 7

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, you can all blame the nice USA marathon on Memorial Day that I got to see at a friend's house for this chapter. "Cold Comfort" left me with some food for thought with Alex. She had some interesting lines in that ep. Anyway, please enjoy. Special thanks, of course, goes to InfinityStar for her beta job. Please remember to review, and thank you.

Alex walked into the apartment with a bag. Walking into the kitchen, she sensed Bobby walk in and watch her. She smiled slightly and assured him, "I promise I took a cab. I got some paint and wallpaper samples for us to look at tonight. We need to make some decisions."

Taking a deep breath, Bobby watched as Alex unloaded the bags and changed the subject, "I'm sorry. I have to go out for a little while."

Confused, Alex stopped and turned to look at him. She suddenly saw the pain and wear on his face. Worried, she asked, "What's happened? What's wrong?"

Bobby sighed. He knew he could never hide from her. They read each other too easily. He confessed, "My mother. She…had another…episode. They had to…sedate her. I need to go up there."

Alex nodded in understanding. Assuring him, she replied, "The samples can wait. Let's go."

Bobby shook his head. He quietly began to protest. "Alex…"

Taking a deep breath, Alex was expecting his resistance. He always resisted her help when it came to Frances Goren. She took his hand and reminded him, "We've done this before."

Bobby sighed. He tried to give her an out. "You don't need to come. Not right now. It's not good for you or the baby. I can handle her."

Alex sighed. Squeezing his hand, she found his eyes and insisted, "I know, OK. I know how much you hate it when I have anything to do with this part of your life. It's like this part of you…that you can't bring yourself to share. You think it contaminates me or something, but this is what I signed up for, the good, the bad, and the ugly. I didn't just go into our marriage with my eyes wide open about this, Bobby, but I went into our relationship like that. You know that. I'm coming with you. It's not going to hurt me or the baby. We're really having this argument again?"

Bobby sighed. He agreed, "Yes, we are. I don't want to put you through this. I love you too much."

Taking his hand and putting it on her stomach, Alex asked, "I know you do, and I promise you…me and the baby will be fine. _See._ We're both fine. I thought I had finally gotten through to you about this."

Bobby studied her for a moment. He took his hand away and replied, "It's just…a reminder of what might happen."

Alex shook her head. Finding his eyes again, she insisted, "To you? As much research as you've done on pregnancy I've done the same…"

Bobby cut her off. "Not just me."

It took a moment, but she suddenly understood what he was getting at. "We had this conversation, too, before we even started trying. What did I say then?"

Bobby nodded. He agreed, "I know. It's just…times like these make it real for you."

Alex shook her head. Giving him a confused look, she replied, "It's always real to me, Bobby. Just like it's always real to you."

Bobby pulled his hand away from her. With a sigh, he relented, "Alright. We need to go."

Alex nodded. She started heading for the door and suggested, "I should drive."

Shaking his head, Bobby insisted, "Uh, no."

Alex shook her head, too. She argued, "You are in no shape to be driving right now. Believe me; we'd all be safer if I drove."

Bobby shook his head. He emphatically refused to budge. "No."

Alex shook her head as he got into the driver's seat. Getting in beside him, she teased, "Fine. Have it your way, but once this baby is born though, the car is mine again."

Smiling slightly, Bobby started the car. As long as she was cracking jokes at his expense, things were going to be OK. A part of him was extremely grateful she was insisting on going. As much as he hated dragging her up to Carmel Ridge, he never liked doing it alone. Apparently, no matter what was going on, she'd always insist on coming. He liked that idea.


	8. The Trip Home

Late: Chapter 8

By: The Confused One

A/N: Well, I originally had a completely different scene for this chapter, but I had a friend read it over and they suggested that I really needed to resolve this part. So, here it is. LOL Lots more fluff in the coming chapters. Please enjoy and remember to review. Thanks.

Slipping into the passenger seat, Alex watched Bobby get into the driver's seat. He was staring, absently, through the windshield and out into the mostly empty parking lot. She tried to lighten the mood, "I meant what I said before. Once I have this baby, I'm not ever letting you drive again."

Bobby gave her a ghost of a smile. Looking over at her, he met her eyes and replied, "I wouldn't expect any less."

Alex was relieved to get even the smallest smiles from him at this point. Whenever something like this happened, it usually took a couple of days to get him back to normal. But a smile this early meant that maybe it wasn't as bad as usual. Giving him a small smile of her own, she put her hand on his. Getting serious again, she rubbed her thumb over his and asked, "You OK?"

Bobby nodded slowly. He admitted, "Yeah. I think…even you've seen her worse."

Looking away, Alex nodded. She hesitated. Several memories floated through her head. None of them were good. They were the ones that could still occasionally haunt her nightmares. _No one should be strapped to a bed and look that pale and frail. _They made it easier to understand Bobby's nightmares. She finally agreed, "Yeah. I have."

Looking back out the windshield, Bobby felt her remove her hand. He started the car and broke the silence. "What about you? Are _you_ OK?"

Alex nodded slightly and assured him, "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm worried about you."

Bobby took a deep breath and commented, "I never…thank you."

Alex closed her eyes and assured him, "I wouldn't be anywhere else right now."

Bobby admitted, "I think you're the only person in the world who would put yourself through this for me."

Alex snorted. She assured him, "I care about your mother, and I love you, Bobby. I'm not putting myself through anything. This is where I want to be. No altruism, pity, or halo needed. It's just love, Bobby."

Pulling out of the parking lot, Bobby smiled again and replied, "Yeah."

Alex smiled. Relived, she asked, "When's the last time you ate?"

Bobby sighed and replied, "I don't think my eating habits are the important ones. When have you eaten?"

Alex rolled her eyes. She assured him, "About four. I'm sure you can't say the same. Stop at that diner that's just up the road. We're having dinner."

With a sigh, Bobby tried to argue, "Eames…"

Alex was not in the mood to argue. Putting a bit of an edge in her voice, she insisted, "Please don't fight with me on this."

Bobby found he didn't really want to argue either, so he capitulated. "Alright. We'll stop."

Alex was relieved and worried both. She hadn't wanted the fight, but she was surprised that he was giving up so easy. It didn't bode well for his state of mind. Facing him, she softly implored, "Let me in?"

Bobby took a deep breath. He replied, "Alex..."

Alex nodded. She knew better than to push and figured he needed his space to collect his thoughts. Then he'd let her in. She soothingly rubbed circles with her thumb on his hand. She wanted him to remember that she was there. As he pulled into the parking lot, she asked, "Do me a favor?"

Bobby nodded slightly and replied, "Anything."

Alex removed her hand as he parked. She replied, "Try to focus on the future, our future, and not the past."

Bobby nodded. Turning to face her, he reassured her, "I am."

With a nod, Alex responded, "Good. So, no more arguments about me seeing your mother, because I could have sworn we had come to an understanding about this about a year ago."

Bobby sighed. He relented, "Yeah. I just…with the baby and after last time…I wasn't sure it was a good idea."

Confused, Alex pushed, "What about last time?"

Bobby sighed and confessed, "I know…how you are, so I didn't say anything. Last time, when I woke up…I saw your face. It gives you nightmares. I…dragged you into my world. I just…I don't want that. I don't want you dealing with that, especially right now. You have enough to…worry about."

Touching his face, Alex took a deep breath and found his eyes. She insisted, "That's what this has really been about? Bobby, this is not yours alone anymore. This is us now. It's always going to be us, but that doesn't work if you're trying to protect me from something I don't need protection from. I love you, Bobby. There's nothing in your past, present, or future that's too awful for me to handle or too scary to face. Nightmares happen. It doesn't matter who you are or what you have or have not been through. Yours have always been more…intense, but it's nothing either of us can't handle. I need you to stop trying to protect me."

Bobby nodded before taking her hand from his face and kissing it. Giving it a small squeeze, he met her eyes again. Seeing the worry and love there, he knew she was right. He couldn't keep pushing her away, and he didn't want to. It felt unnatural. He had previously let her too far into his past to try to push her out now. He let the silence linger for just another moment before finally speaking again. "I'm sorry. I don't want to shut you out, and I can't stand the thought of you…feeling like I am. I'm just…not used to being able to share this. I can't ever seem to get used to it. You know that. The idea that I shouldn't protect you from my past is something I've always had a hard time accepting. Pro-protecting you in general is one of the few things I don't even have to think about doing. I just do it. I'm trying to break it when it comes to this. You know that, too. I just need you to use some more of that infamous and never ending patience you have with me a little longer."

Alex couldn't help but smile. With a quick nod, she turned and reached for the door handle. She was really getting hungry, and she knew they could finish this inside. But a sudden feeling made her stop. It took a moment for the feeling to truly register. She had felt it before.

Bobby watched her with sudden concern. He couldn't see the broad grin she now had on her face as he asked, "Alex? What's wrong?"

Turning to face him, Alex almost laughed. She shook her head and assured him, "Nothing's wrong. I felt the baby move."

Bobby's eyes immediately widened. Stunned, he stammered, "W-what?"

Alex did laugh now. She liked the idea of catching him off guard. She quickly reiterated, "The baby moved."

Bobby smiled now, too. The whole thing was incredible to him. He wanted more than anything to be able to feel it too, but he knew it was too early. Not that it stopped him. Leaning over, he placed a hand on her stomach. He finally met her eyes. Fascinated, he asked, "How does it feel?"

Alex smiled softly. Placing her hand on his, she assured him, "Just like you've read. It's like butterflies. In a few more weeks, I guarantee I won't be able to get any sleep, and you'll be able to feel the kicking."

In awe of her and the baby growing inside of her, Bobby was at a loss for words. Impulsively leaning forward a little more he kissed her, hoping it would begin to convey his feelings. Meeting her eyes for another moment, he was finally able to speak, "Yeah. God, it's amazing, Alex."

With a nod, Alex wiped away the tear that escaped. After a moment she was able to find her voice again, "It is amazing."

Bobby closed his eyes as she let go of his hand. He promised, "I'm going to do better."

Alex nodded. Closing her eyes she assured him, "We're OK. Just talk to me next time instead of getting scared and shutting down on me. Now, I am getting hungry. Come on."

Bobby smiled. With a nod, he got out of the car and agreed, "Yeah."

Getting out of the car, Alex sighed. It was getting more and more fun to get up and down. She met Bobby at the front of the car and playfully warned, "You just better hope this baby doesn't have your activity level, because if I can't sleep, you can't sleep."


	9. The Sonogram

Late: Ch. 9

By: The Confused One

A/N:

They both knew they wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else after the appointment, so they took the day off. Waking up to empty space beside her, Alex sighed. Looking at the clock, she noted that it was nearly seven. There was too much coming up on for him to be able to quiet his mind down long enough to sleep anymore. He was up for the morning. Alex was sure of that.

Smelling food, Alex dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She watched him pat the bacon with a paper towel, before grumbling, "Once you get up and start cooking, the baby starts kicking, and there's no way I can sleep once that happens."

Bobby smiled, just a little. He loved to feel the baby kick. Turning to face her, he sheepishly replied, "Sorry. I didn't mean to get you up."

Alex shrugged. Walking over to him, she checked on the bacon, before commenting, "It's OK."

Unable to help himself, Bobby wrapped an arm around her back and drew her close. Placing a hand on her stomach, he felt the baby kick. He smiled a little more.

She finally put her hand on his. Meeting his eyes, she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly. As he pulled away, she tried to assure him, "Don't be nervous, Bobby. Everything is fine. It's just a sonogram."

With a slow nod, Bobby let her words take root. Cupping her face with his hand, he traced her jaw with his thumb. He finally replied, "I know. I just…you know I worry."

Lifting his other hand from her ever growing belly, she kissed his palm. Meeting his eyes again, she replied, "I know you do." Giving him a smile, she asked, "What else did you fix for breakfast? I'm starving."

Letting her go completely now, he moved from the stove and answered, "Bacon, eggs, and toast."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the morning was quiet. They spent it eating, doing the dishes, reading, and getting ready. They stopped for lunch on the way home.

Alex was now happily curled up against Bobby on the bed. With her head on his chest, she held the picture up so they could both see it. She never remembered being more at peace. Everything seemed absolutely perfect.

Bobby reached out and traced the figure in the picture with his finger. He finally whispered, "I could look at this all day."

Alex smiled and admitted, "I could too." Looking up at him, she asked, "It's amazing, isn't it?"

Bobby nodded immediately and agreed, "More than amazing." When she turned back to the picture, he kissed the top of her head and continued, "I just…we're having a girl. There's a little girl growing inside of you."

Alex grinned. With a nod, she unconsciously rubbed her swollen belly. Feeling her kick again, Alex replied, "She's really active right now."

Bobby put his hand on top of hers. With a smile, he commented, "She must know she's being talked about."

Alex laughed. "Seeing as she's your child…maybe she does."

Rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb, he looked at the picture again. Getting serious, he replied, "It blows my mind…to think about her. We're responsible for this little girl that is growing inside of you. It's just incredible to me. We're going to be entrusted with her, and I swear to you…I'm going to do better than my father."

Alex momentarily closed her eyes. Putting the picture down with the others, she turned to face him. Meeting his eyes, she insisted, "I know that. Don't compare yourself with him, Bobby. You share his genes, but you're nothing like him. I wouldn't be here if you were. You're going to be an amazing father to her. Please stop worrying that you won't be. We've had this conversation…more than once now."

Bobby nodded slowly. It helped to hear that from her, but he knew that it was going to take time and their daughter to fully alleviate his fears. Bringing his hand up to her face, he gently moved some hair out of her face and replied, "Thank you." Meeting her eyes, again, he added, "It's just going to take a little time."

With a nod, Alex understood that. Turning back around, Alex picked another picture and settled back against him. Relaxed, she confessed, "You know, when I had Nathan, I couldn't even bring myself to look at the sonogram pictures. It was too painful. Now, all I want to do is look at hers."

Bobby smiled. Kissing her temple, he let his fingers run up and down her arm, as he quietly assured her, "This time she gets to come home with you. With us."

Alex smiled softly and agreed, "Yeah."


	10. Waiting for Lunch

Late: Chapter 10

By: The Confused One

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Late. Special thanks go out to Sassy for betaing this chapter. I appreciate it. This chapter is purposely pure fluff. I hope everyone enjoys, and please remember to review. Thanks.

It was just after twelve on a Saturday afternoon, and Bobby and Alex were spending the whole day painting the room that was going to be the nursery. They were waiting for Mike and Carolyn to show up with lunch. Standing on the second step of the stepladder, Bobby smiled. "Andrea, Alex? Really?"

Using a brush, Alex moved closer. She smiled. "Is that _really_ any worse than Michelle?"

Bobby snickered. He adamantly replied, "Yes." Getting no response, he continued, "Alright. Alright. How about Alyssa?"

Alex smiled and nodded. Painting, she agreed, "Pretty. It's on the list now."

Bobby dipped his roller into the paint. "Oh, so we have a list now? Aren't you the very one who said lists were bad?"

Alex rolled her eyes. Dipping her brush, she moved practically under him. She immediately insisted, "No. I said we don't need a written list today, while we're working." With a smirk, she added, "Smart ass."

Bobby laughed at this. Picking his roller up again, he suggested, "How about Rose?"

Before Alex could speak a glob of paint from his roller hit her head. She shrieked and instantly moved away from the ladder. She reached up and felt the paint in her hair. "Bobby!"

Bobby was trying hard not to laugh. Getting down, he put the roller in the paint again and approached her. "I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to drip any on you, but you were right under me…"

Alex glared him. She wasn't willing to admit he was right. She snapped, "This was punishment because I didn't like the name Stephanie."

Bobby had to laugh now. He shook his head. "It really wasn't."

Alex finally smirked. Still holding her brush, she ran it down his shocked face. Proud of herself, she replied, "Good."

Bobby laughed. He reached out and grabbed for the brush in her hand. She wrenched away from him just in time. Watching her take a couple more steps back, he warned, "Just wait till I catch you."

Alex laughed. She tauntingly held the brush out. She took another step back for every step he took. "I'm not afraid of you, Robert Goren. I'd like to see you try to take this brush from me."

Bobby shook his head. He had a better plan in mind. Walking back to the stepladder, he looked at Alex. She was watching him with interest. Picking up the roller, he explained, "I'm not going to take the brush from you. I have a better weapon."

Alex laughed. Putting her hands up, she stepped back to the door. She was grinning widely. "OK. I give up. Just put the roller down."

Bobby advanced on her further. "Are you actually giving up? You're going to put the paintbrush down?"

Alex nodded. She tried her best to look innocent. "I promise."

Bobby lowered his roller and took a step back. He nodded. Walking back to the paint, he put his roller back.

Alex advanced on him quickly. She ran the paintbrush down the back of his shirt. Amused and proud of her work, she laughed. Turning away, she moved to get away.

Bobby spun around quickly. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to him. Jovially, he wrapped an arm around her ever-growing stomach. Kissing her neck, he used his free hand to reach up for the paintbrush.

Alex squirmed to get away. Cackling, she refused to give up her grip on the paintbrush. She insisted, "I'm not giving it up."

Bobby laughed. He whispered against her ear, "I'm stronger and larger than you. I am going to get it."

Swallowing hard, Alex forced herself to focus. That became easier when he moved his mouth from her neck. Alex pulled harder to get away. She playfully replied, "See, now you've stopped doing that thing involving your mouth and my neck…"

Bobby smirked. Sucking gently on her neck again, he murmured, "You mean that?"

Alex closed her eyes and moaned softly, loosening her grip on the paintbrush. "Yes. That's it exactly."

Taking the brush from her, he pulled away and let her go. He ran the brush down her back.

Startled, Alex spun around. "Bobby! That was not playing fair."

Bobby just grinned. He ran the brush down her face. "Turnabout is fair play."

Alex snickered at this. She had to agree with his logic. Closing the distance, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Pulling away, she stroked his cheek. "I love you."

Bobby never broke eye contact with her. Still holding the brush, he replied, "I love you, too." He loved her so very much. He kissed her again.

The kiss was broken by a voice calling out from down the hall, "Bobby? Alex?"

Bobby sighed. Stepping back from her, he called back, "Back here, guys." He turned back around and walked back to the paint. He placed the brush in it.

Carolyn walked into the room with Mike right behind her. "We got Burger King. Thought it would be easy. Whoppers all around."

Alex grinned. She turned to face Carolyn. "Sounds perfect."

Seeing the paint on her face, Mike couldn't help but snicker. "I think we missed all of the fun Carolyn."

Carolyn smirked. She nodded in agreement. "Apparently. Come on you two. Let's eat so we can get this finished today."

Watching Mike and Carolyn disappear back down the hall, Bobby walked back over to Alex. He smiled. Running his hand across her stomach, she closed her eyes. He kissed her jaw. "You realize tomorrow we're doing our room…"

Alex nodded. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the attention. "I know." She sighed. Opening her eyes, she took his hand and began leading him back down the hall. "Let's eat… Baby and I are hungry."

Bobby smirked. Happy and content, Bobby followed her down the hall. Alex called after Mike and Carolyn, "What do you two think of the name Tabitha?" Bobby groaned. He smiled when Alex glared at him. He shook his head. _We really need a baby name book._


End file.
